Wildflower
by Passing-The-Fallen-Star
Summary: Feli and Maddie went to Heta High. Their sisters didn't go with them because they worked for them back at the plantation where they lived/worked. They also brought Arthur plantation owners sun his lunch for some reason everyday. So they sleep in late one day, temps in the kitchen with no clue, so their sisters come to their school with the lunch. Wake up call. AU. gerita prucan
1. I want tomato soup

Felicia and Madeline were bestfriends, unkowingly by the rest of the school. They acted like they barely knew eachother at school. They lived at a plantation in Tennesse. In said state they went to Hetalia Academy. The high school part. It was a prestigious school with people from all over the world.

Now not only did the live there, their elder sisters worked there with them too. Their elder sisters taking on more work that them from their master while they went to school. At night they would teach their sisters what they knew and would help eachother with their homework.

With how fragile and forgotten Maddie was, Allyson -her american older sister- was a lot stronger than the average male. And with how spacey and gently Feli was, Lovina -Feli's elder sorella- got the tougher jobs.

Their masters children were close to their age. The closest being the 5th child, whom was born in England and went to the same school as Feli and Maddie. Feli and Maddie were supposed to watch out for him -Aurthur- during school, like bring him his lunch. Allyson was actually very close to him -probably knew him the best with how much she was around him(plus there's the fact that he blushes all the time around her to reinforce that fact). Too bad Al was almost as oblivious as Feli when it came to love- which is to say as oblivious as a rock.

Now since Lovina and Allyson had never gone to school, they thought it was the best thing ever and NEVER let the two younger skip or fall behind - pity the person who introduced dropping out. The elder siters knew their little sisters weren't built for physical labor- so thats why they went to school.

They got to school in an old busted Chevy truck that they used for the field work. Aurthur -whom they also called master- got there in a limo seeing as he was the rich one. They saved up every extra penny to get that truck and they loved it. Allyson kept it in perfect condition with her grease monkey skills.

Now Feli and Maddie always brought master lunch. The other workers -mainly their sisters- always put it in their truck- if they happened to forget it themselves. Their elder sisters would have to bring his lunch during the middle of school -meaning social suicide- since they were the only ones who knew where it was because they used to have to drive the two to school. The other masters also knew where it was but were either too busy or someplace else.

Meaning that when they left for school -late- that morning, sisters sleeping in for once, and temps in the kitchen just getting used to the job and not really knowing what to do, well there was no extra weight in the truck from the fancy lunch. Let's just say that Heta High is going to get one hard wake up bitch slap. 


	2. how about them apples?

Felicia seemed to realize her mistake during 2nd period. She was innocently sleep-listening, when the thought crossed her mind when going off her checklist of lunches. She didn't get them. She then opened her eyes and stood straight up in the middle **(A/n: of sex! jkjkjkjk im just messing with you with my perverted mind~)** of the teachers assignment, and straight out cussed. "PORCA VACCA!" **(A/n: it means pig cow literally...its used like we would use crap or damnit!)** Madeline then shouted to her from the other side of the room, "Hey! No cussing Feli!" In which people actualy heard her. Mainly cause of what it was about, they still didn't see her. Feli turned right round **(a/n: you turn my head right round, right roun-...i should probably stop interupting huh?...ill shut up now..)** and just stared at her. Some of the more dramatic people gasped at her open eyes. "But Maddie, we forgot his lunch. And ours but still, his lunch! We are so screwed if they don't show up or someone else..." Maddie just replied with her sharp tongue, "If you forgot they actually were able to sleep in today and there were temps in the kitchen today so..yeah we're pretty screwed for waking up late."

All the other people in the class were confused. Who was 'he' and 'them'. This made no sense what so ever, but this was Feli...and who was that other girl- Maddie? This made no sense..at least Aurthur was currently in the bathroom, or else this would've gone to hell. And what was so freaking important about a lunch?

"Why doesn't he ever bring it himself, Feli? Why do we have to bring his lunch anyways? It's stupid. He's rich and smart, why not bring his own freaking lunch!" Maddie said exasperated. She knew something was going to happen, but seriously of all things this! It was not her day.

**~Whoosh in a magical time called Peter~**

Allyson and Lovina were woken up an hour-and-a-half after their sisters left by the new temps that belong in the kitchen. They weren't morning people without their coffe, and this was a day they were aloud to actually sleep in for once! This had have better been important.

The new temps were looking guilty while fidgeting and looking at everything but them. They were two guys named Toris and Eduard, they had a little brother that went to Heta too but that was in the back of their mind. "ughhh- waf you wan?" Allyson said groggily, her mouth dry and stuck together from sleep. Lovi was just glaring at the poor souls.

Toris was the first to speak-to Alyson, as they were becoming great friends lately. "ummm, well we're very sorry but we didn't know what we were supposed to do and were just recently asked if we had made master Aurthur's lunch and your sisters..but we didn't know! We wer-" "WHAT! You forgot his lunch! and our sisters..ughh! this is so not what i wanted to wake up to after finally sleeping in for a bit.." Aly interupted.  
Lovi was just increasing her glare as she knew that if she opened her mouth..well lets not dwell on that, si?

They got up with sighs, and stretching. "make some coffee and the lunches while we get ready, kay? And if you two wanna you can come with us so you can see your little brother while we look for Artie and our sisters. Don't worry about anything else, kay?" Alyson said yawning while stretching her arms so that her tank top came up a bit while her shorts were ruffled. Lovina shooed them out to the kitchen while they started to change.

"Hey Lovi? Why don't we dress up all pretty to make a good impression on our sisters friends?..Or we could just get our usual clothes on..."  
Aly trailed off at the look Lovina had. She really sisn't want to wear one of Felicia'c cotton dress's obviously. Lovina had gotten on her red tanktop, a white shirt and some green flats. She usually worked out in the fields barefoot so she did take her sisters shoes.

She saw that Aly was wearing her green skirt and "bra", her cowboy boots, and her fathers bomber jacket. They didn't know to much about it,  
whenever they asked she got a faraway look in her eye's and just said that it was special and her fathers. They knew that they wouldn't get anything other than that. Although Lovina knew how she felt since it was the same as her headband. It was something so precious to her that she would never let it go. It was a red ribbon that she always put in her hair as a headband. It was given to her by her mother.

They were ready to go in about another 10 minutes after getting their hair and teeth brushed. They had given the temps plenty of time to get the lunches ready to go. They were going to take the motorcycle that they had gotten at a garage sale, it was broken but getting the spare parts was easy, and Alyson's grease-monkey skills saved the day again. They loved it as much as they loved their truck.

They were still partially asleep when going down the stairs to the kitchen. Coffee always woke them up, and the temps sure did make great coffee! They saw the lunches at the edge of the table ready for them to pick 'em up and drop 'em off. They saw the clock and knew that it was already second period. They knew their sisters schedules by heart for whatever emergency. They smiled and laughed a bit seeing as that was also the only class that they had with Authur. Uncanny coincidence...ah well, "never question Fate!" as they say!

Getting the side-saddles packed took a bit of time and in a few more minutes they were roarin' to go. This was going to be one hell of a day!

The commute to the school on a very fast motorcycle was about 10 minutes seeing as they knew some shortcuts...and speed. They rolled up to the big gate that signified the start of the school. They stopped the bike and strolled up to the gaurds.

"Who are you and why are you here." the one on the left said. It was not a question but more of a demand. "Well damn, I'm Alyson F. Jones sister of Maddeline Williams. Twins actually, but the last name bit is a bit of a complicated story...My friend here is Lovina Vargas..Yes Vargas, as in Felicia...This is her older sister. We are here because our sisters forgot their lunches along with lit'le master's.." The gaurds definetly took a bit of a 180 turn when learning they knew Felicia...well who didn't. Anywho after being told who "lit'le master" was (and getting dizzy from all this new info..) they were let into the school grounds with the bike.

They rolled on pass the school slowly, looking at everything and anything. They had never been inside the school just around it. They came up on a trio of males that looked about their age. One was albino, another blonde hair-blue eyed Frenchie (you could just see the gayness rolling off of him...), and a brown haired green eyed Spainard. They stopped by them and were definetly seen. They climbed off the bike and took off their helmets (they were going very fast.) They immedeatly knew things would change drasticly when they started to talk and actually see eachother. This sure was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
